<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Upstairs by gerardsjuarez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173383">Upstairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez'>gerardsjuarez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter AU Challenges [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College Graduate!Gerard, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Party, punk!frank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU challenge series: an AU in which Frank leaves a terribly great impression at one of Mikey's infamous parties.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter AU Challenges [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Upstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one of an AU challenge between fic writers on twitter. I'm @/mustbetheblood if you wanna know. Expect these to be short and sweet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was a bit of a party crasher. But Mikey must’ve come around or forgot because there he was, gazing up at the three-story Way house with a bottle of soda in hand. He knew it was going to be a nicer house since Mikey’s dad ran a car dealership but he didn’t think it would look so fucking old. Not a bad thing, of course. Maybe he wouldn’t be so violent at this party then. Mikey promised a band from Eyeball records would be there so of course, Frank would be there, too. The soda was just a formality. He’s gotta bring something more than destruction to a party - it’s a rule.</p><p>“Hey, man!” Mikey greeted him at the door with a hug and took the soda from him, “It’s been a while!”</p><p>“Yeah. Your house is totally creepy, dude.” Frank peeked behind him into the party but didn’t see much before Mikey talked to him again.</p><p>“Shit, right. You’ve never been here before. Wanna tour?” He asked. “I think I’ll be fine as long as I know where the bathroom is.” He peeked around Mikey again and scratched at his neck. There were a lot of people. “Mom bought me a sign so it’s the door that says ‘BATHROOM’</p><p>in bold letters.” He snorted and Frank sort of did the same.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t go upstairs,” Mikey warned, grabbing Frank’s shoulder before he could go inside.</p><p>“Aw, why not?” He immediately caught sight of the staircase and crossed his fingers in his pocket.</p><p>“Mom and Dad are out for the weekend. They only agreed to let me host an Eyeball party here if no one went upstairs. Which includes you. Also, Gee’s home from college and doesn’t like surprise visitors.”</p><p>“I’ve never actually met your brother, y’know?”He flicked his gaze inside again and heard Mikey sigh, “Fine! Can’t promise anything, though.”</p><p>He snatched the soda from Mikey and promised to put it on the table of drinks, making his way through the crowd. He bumped fists with familiar faces and apologized to a guy he nearly groped trying to get past. He stumbled into the kitchen and nearly ran into a black-haired guy with a red solo cup. When he turned around, Frank grinned.</p><p>“You’re Mikey’s brother.” He said but Mikey’s brother probably knew that.</p><p>He had the ghost of a grin on his face, “Yeah and who are you?”</p><p>Right. He stuck out his hand, “Frank.”</p><p>They shook, “Gerard. Mikey’s told me about you. Don’t go upstairs.”</p><p>And with that, he left. He was kind of an asshole, Frank decided but couldn’t help but stare at his ass as he walked away. What? Ass is ass. </p><p>After drinking a beer and making friends with the band’s bassist, he decided to break the one rule and go exploring. The bassist - Don? Dan? He didn’t know, it was loud when he told him - crept up the stairs behind Frank, completely drunk. He was giggling at the way Frank tiptoed through the hall and peeked into rooms so he swatted at him. Dan-Don must’ve taken this as an invitation to mess with Frank because, in an instant, they were wrestling in the hallway, making way too much noise. Frank thought he was winning but ultimately got slammed against a door. A door in which someone was behind. </p><p>Frank’s friend scurried off when the door behind him start to open, making Frank fall onto his back and stare up at Gerard. He didn’t look the least bit amused.</p><p>After a second, he said, “God, just - just come in.”</p><p>Gerard’s room was bare bones. Probably from being away at school. He had boxes stacked in one corner and a desk near a window. A relatively decent bed sat in a corner next to a lamp and that was it. Frank closed the door behind him and watched Gerard go back to his desk. Maybe it was the skinny jeans that made his ass look that good. </p><p>“Sit down.” Gerard gestured to the bed, turning his office chair toward it, sketchbook in hand. Frank did as told, eyes fixed on where Gerard was twirling a piece of his hair. He tucked it behind his ear, “I’m gonna use you as a model for this panel, then since you decided to barge in.”</p><p>Frank shrugged and Gerard told him how to sit so he could sketch. He did a vague outline and then showed it to Frank who was honestly impressed with the quick work. He wished he had another beer, though. Maybe then he’d be a bit more confident.</p><p>“Ugh. I hate drawing that pose.” Gerard complained, going back to his desk.</p><p>“What pose? Maybe I could help?” He stood up and leaned over Gerard’s shoulder.</p><p>Gerard looked up at him with a curious expression. They were really close, “I don’t think you can help with this one. The characters are literally making out.”</p><p>“Or you know.” Frank tried on his charm, leaning against his desk, “We could make out.”</p><p>Gerard huffed out a laugh and shuffled his papers nervously, “A kind offer.”</p><p>“So you’ll take it?” He bit his lip.</p><p>He looked back up at Frank but not at his eyes, “You’re pushy.”</p><p>“You have a nice ass.” He said and reeled back when Gerard laughed at him, “Hey, I thought we were giving each other compliments.”</p><p>Once he got it out of his system, he stood up. Oh. Frank hadn’t expected him to have a couple of inches on him. He swore he hadn’t in the kitchen.</p><p>“I’ve never met someone so goddamn bold. I think I have to kiss you just for that.” He smiled. Any smart ass comment he was going to say got lost in the back of his throat when Gerard kissed his bottom lip, sweet and chaste, his thumb resting on Frank’s cheek.</p><p>When they parted, Frank met eyes with a bright red Gerard and couldn’t help but kiss him again. And again. And again. And when he lowered his hands to Gerard’s waist and he made an appreciative noise, Frank knew the night ahead was going to be pretty fucking great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>